


To the Heaven and Stars Above

by caspaar (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Hubert von Vestra, Bottom Hubert von Vestra, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Ferdinand von Aegir Being Ferdinand von Aegir, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Getting to Know Each Other, Hate to Love, Hubert von Vestra is Bad at Feelings, Hubert von Vestra is Soft for Ferdinand von Aegir, Inspired by Music, Light Bondage, M/M, Mentioned Bernadetta von Varley, Mentioned Caspar von Bergliez, Mentioned Dorothea Arnault, Military, Mutual Pining, POV Ferdinand von Aegir, Pining, Riding Crops, Sharing a Bed, Slow Build, Tea Parties, Top Ferdinand von Aegir, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/caspaar
Summary: Knowing exactly what she's doing, Empress Edelgard becomes tired of seeing her two top advisors slowly growing closer without results and sends the pair and Ferdinand's troop to make negotiations with Claude von Reigan and the Leicester Alliance while she stays in Enbarr. Hubert, not understanding why his body is reacting the way he has been to his rival, begrudgingly goes along with the Prime Minister. When his tent is found torn, he is forced to spend their nights in Ferdinand's, and confessions and confusions ensue.this was originally supposed to be a smut one shot based on "powerful" by ellie goulding and tarrus riley, but i realized there was much more going into it than i intended! i'll try to keep each chapter updated within a timely manner!!
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	To the Heaven and Stars Above

**Author's Note:**

> Hubert finds himself feeling a certain type of way when his redheaded rival is so jovial and friendly around him, but is so emotionally constipated that he genuinely thinks something is wrong with him.

_oh lord have mercy, i’m begging you, please. i’m feeling drained, i need love…_

* * *

It had felt like their troop had been marching endlessly for months weighed down by this summer heat, rather than for a mere week. Edelgard had commanded the pair of them to leave with haste into the uppermost part of Alliance territory to make moves on Claude von Reigan, promising that she would manage on her own in Enbarr without her top most advisors by her side. What a foolish decision this seemed to be, pairing together two who could never get along with unbearable heat.

Hubert disliked the idea of marching along with Ferdinand von Aegir’s troop, and especially more with the Duke himself. Why Lady Edelgard had banished him to this literal hell was beyond him, not when he could be making himself more useful within the palace walls by her side. Not that Ferdinand seemed to mind. He seemed to be thriving under their current conditions, even going so far as to continue wearing his knightly regalia in heat that creeped higher and higher towards the hundreds with each passing day. The sight of the redhead upon his beautiful black steed, ornate red and silver armour covering his toned body and a smile on his face while the stagnant summer breeze threw his long, red tresses into the air behind him… well, it made Hubert’s blood boil. But he could not seem to figure out in _which_ way the boiling was going.

Not once had he and Ferdinand been able to see eye to eye on anything, and frankly, Hubert found his pathetic display of nobility and honour quite tiresome. Especially so when it was a challenge to the Empress he so adored. With the war against the church going onward month after month, things only got worse for him. Ferdinand was welcomed into the war effort’s top most ranks, attending meetings between himself and Lady Edelgard, against his own wishes. Somehow, he found a way to blame this on Byleth, who had been doing nothing but trying to get the leaders of the empire to work together as one since their formative years. Throughout the process, Ferdinand had irritatingly tried getting closer and closer to Hubert, to understand him. Hubert had begrudgingly agreed to the occasional cup of tea with the overzealous ginger, and found that a small part of him looked forward to their afternoons together after their work was done. Not that he would ever find himself saying it outloud.

Hubert flinched gently when the sound of Ferdinand’s practically musical laughter rang through the air in front of him. The sound was a nice change to the mood that he had been feeling. Hubert felt his heart flutter in his chest, for what he could not figure out. The sound was lovely enough that he would bottle it if he could. What a curious feeling to have about something impossible, he thought to himself. Was this the effect that he had on everyone he came in contact with and Hubert was only seeing this now, after their many, many years of being around one another? Or was this something different? Hubert began to ponder for but a moment before fixing his icy gaze onto his companion.

Of course, Ferdinand was leading the troop with his captain by his side, and Hubert, being the only other noble in the group, had been trailing just behind them, and the rest of the massive unit behind him. _At least someone is having a good time_ , Hubert thought bitterly to himself as he reached up to his collar and began unbuttoning the top two buttons for some relief from the heat. Upon looking up, he noticed caramel coloured eyes turned around on him and traveling up his chest at a painstakingly slow pace before stopping to meet his widened eyes. Silently, he cursed himself for going flush under Ferdinand’s curious gaze. He felt as if he were being undressed silently with the other man’s eyes just at the sight of showing off a little bit of skin. While true he rarely allowed himself to be so lewd and indecent in a public setting, it was impossible not to be in a heat like this one.

At the sight of Hubert’s rather pink cheeks, Ferdinand smiled, just a small flash of deviancy behind it. “Hubert! You look nearly faint, should we stop to set up camp soon? It has been a rather warm afternoon, has it not?” the redhead called back to him. Must he be so jovial all the time? Even on a day like this? Hubert could feel his mouth forming a familiar sneer. “As you wish,” he responded flippantly. “You’re the master of this unit after all.”

“ _Master_? I do think I like the sound of that, Hubert!” Ferdinand responded with a sharp laugh before taking his crop to the flank of his horse and riding forward with his captain, explaining that they should find a proper spot for everyone to set up for the evening as they rode away, red curls flowing gloriously behind him. He felt himself going redder at the exchange, and at the curious, delicious effect that Ferdinand’s words, tone and crack of the crop had on Hubert. At the sound, his body involuntarily _shivered_. The ripple had gone through his body so quickly, he wondered if it was real, until he felt himself going ever so slightly hard at the teasing. 

Embarrassed and flabbergasted, Hubert gave his own horse a gentle nudge with his boot and followed behind at a slower trot than the pair. What could possibly be wrong with him? Hubert was well acquainted with the feral, primal urges human beings went through. Even a man of his kind felt them sometimes, no matter how he felt they were a distraction from his duties. He simply always found a quick way to take care of it before moving on with his life. But lately, his body had been aching and craving something more. Even Lady Edelgard had noticed.

“Hubert, I didn’t know you to be capable of such feelings,” Edelgard had mused with a smile as the two had discussed it over their weekly tea. She had, of course, cornered him in the conversation to get him to confess what she had been suspecting. As she had put it, he was filling the meetings between the three of them with a nearly nauseating tension. “Why not find some young knight to get it over with? Must you be so difficult about it?” Hubert had just sighed and explained that he wasn’t sure, especially since he couldn’t even pinpoint where the feeling was stemming from. Even now, in the face of Ferdinand’s teasing and his sudden arousal, Hubert found himself confused and annoyed.

* * *

“I-I’m sorry, my lord!” The page that had been standing in front of Hubert, arms crossed and glowering, no, seething with raw rage, held out his hands in desperation. The torn, mangled fabric drooped in his palms. “The restraints came loose during our travels, it would seem our men didn’t notice the dragging for many miles!”

“Come now, Hubert, do not feel so put out, it was an honest mistake on their part.” Hubert bristled at the sound of Ferdinand’s voice directly behind him, the sound of his voice pleasant as always. How could he be so calm about such a situation? He no longer had a safe tent to sleep in this entire trip! Hubert turned sharply on his heel, mouth already open to snap annoyedly at his companion’s calm nature, but it quickly snapped closed when he saw Ferdinand only a step behind him with a dazzling smile plastered across his face and hands on his hips. He looked bemused, as if the dark mage’s anger was somehow endearing to him. Hubert felt that bizarre fluttering feeling in his chest once more.

“You will just have to spend the night with me for a few nights until we come across a town that has a seamstress with the skills for such a task,” he said, his tone matter-of-fact. Hubert felt many emotions in that moment: confusion, anger, embarrassment, curiosity. His heart began to pound in his chest and he flushed slightly, wondering if Ferdinand could hear it with the short distance between them. “What a shame we do not have Bernadetta’s skill in our hour of need! Now, come, we shall have dinner together, do you mind tea with your meal? I know you have a taste for coffee, but did not bring any, I realised...”

Hubert did not even have a chance to protest before Ferdinand gave him a clap on his shoulder and began walking back in the direction of his own tent, or rather, what would be _their_ tent. What a strange thought. If anyone else who knew the pair of them could see this, they would be quite confused. The two of them had been arguing since they were mere boys, and here they were, forced on a long excursion together, forced in a tent with one another. The flush he had been sporting grew darker at the thought of it. How indecent it seemed. With one more nasty look at the page behind him, Hubert began following the sounds of Ferdinand’s continuous chatter throughout the military camp with a sigh. Oh, how the man could talk forever.

By the time they got to Ferdinand’s large, almost lavish tent, Hubert had heard just about every thought going through the man’s head. Oh, how he seemed to love the sound of his own voice. Oh, how Hubert could think of many ways to shut him up. At the sudden indecent thought, Hubert felt himself aflutter once more, shocking himself with such ideas. Just what had gotten into him lately? These past few weeks had been so odd, and so out of character for him. What could possibly have caused this?

“Hubert?” Ferdinand’s voice broke through to Hubert, causing the slightest jump. Ferdinand cocked his head curiously, causing his long red curls to tumble down the front left side of his shirt. “Are you alright? I was asking which flavour of tea you would be interested in place of coffee.” Oh, what a long night this would be for him. Hubert waved a gloved hand, showing Ferdinand that he didn’t mind a flavour as he walked forward to the small table and two chairs set up in the sitting area of the tent. 

Ferdinand had come back to the table with a grin and two steaming tea cups in hand. “Shall we?” he asked, lifting his own cup to his tentmate with an even wider, affectionate smile. Hubert’s heart pounded at the sight of the other man smiling almost lovingly at him. Like he could trust him. What a situation Hubert von Vestra had found himself in at the hands of his mistress.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! let me know what you thought! :) make sure to follow me on twitter @roamnginstigatr for any new work updates, or just general fire emblem: three houses shenanigans!!


End file.
